nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:François-Noël Babeuf-Room
Leftist meeting This meeting will be opened very soon To make things go more smoothly, I'd like everyone who wants to make an official speech to add his/her name to this list: * Yuri Medvedev (as PD representative) * Alyssa C. Red * Jon Johnson * Martha Van Ghent (Libertarian) * Marcus Villanova (as Lovian Republicans representative and member of the PD) * August Magnus Donia (as LCP representative and prominent leftist-leader) * (as WLP representative) * ... Additional comments can be made later on, after a person has finished his/her speech. Scheme To let everything go without any trouble, I have planned the following: The date for each speech are: march the 7th: Dr. Magnus (cancelled) march the 10th: Yuri Medvedev (given) march the 13th: Alyssa C. Red march the 16th: Jon Johnson march the 19th: Martha Van Ghent march the 22th: Andy McCandless march the 25th: Marcus Villanova After every speech there are three days to give opinions, and start discussions. Please respect the scheme, it will make the whole assembly more synoptic. Furthermore, I'd like to thank al those who were interested to join! If someone would like to have another date, try to swop with one of your fellow attenders, or ask me otherwise. :A good plan is an excellent start! -- 08:14, March 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Make sure I'm scheduled in also, please. Dr. Magnus 17:01, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :::I'll put you in the very beginning Jon Johnson 18:03, March 5, 2010 (UTC) I feel honered to be the last to speak if you think about it I end it all i could either Blow up or end it on a bad note... oh no! Marcus Villanova 01:44, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :I'm sorry but Andy has joined the list, if you really want to be the last to speech, you'll have to make an arrangement with him. Jon Johnson 14:48, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Yes Yes i already wrote a speech ( a horrible one) and said i was last in it i like to be last! Marcus Villanova 21:10, March 6, 2010 (UTC) I'll put you last, but please contact Andy, he needs to know too. Jon Johnson 21:47, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Speech by Yuri Medvedev Dear fellow attendees, I could give a marvelous speeches about the need for action and devotion to our leftist ideals. I admire such great initiatives which we will hear of in the days to come. But instead of giving you all some more ideas for the future, I would like to do something completely different: I will try to grasp the core essence of the leftist movement. My question to you is what it means to be leftist? What makes us supersede our differences? I myself represent here today the Progressive Democrats. I think we all support progressivism, the concrete endeavor for a more open moral and just law system. Nonetheless, progressivism only reaches us the means by which we try to achieve our true goal; and whether you call this goal libertarianism, socialism or just real freedom it always comes down to the same thing: a better world, a society in which every individual can happily contribute to the common good. This my friends, is true leftism. We must use the rich tradition of leftist thought - for no other movement has a bigger intellectual basis than leftism - and fight a war of the mind in order to change the core values of our contemporary society. Freedom, creativity and equality, I ask every single one of you to defend these cornerstone ideals of the leftist movement with a passion unseen. And remember, dear comrades, wether we can change the world or not doesn't matter for trying to do so already does. - (PD/AFL) Discussions & questions This is a marvelous speech, but what is your actual view should we move more to left, and if so how much? Jon Johnson 14:55, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :It is nice to have some questions from the audience. I believe I already have drawn a theoretical framework in the speech and believe we should defend views that some might consider 'radical', though I oppose extremism. If you ask me what way the PD should go, I'd say: just turn left here and proceed ahead! I believe in the future of leftism and want to make the PD the leading authority in this domain, on both the levels of intellectual theory and specific action. Does that answer your question? 15:03, March 12, 2010 (UTC) ::That's great, but I think (and I hope to find some support here) that economically we should hold a rightist view, because that is the only way to offer our inhabitants what they should get, low prices and an excellent service. Nevertheless not to rightist either, I take here we can 'use' the state or government for some economic control Jon Johnson 16:48, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :::A rightist economic view? Social-democratic will be enough to guarantee enough wealth, no? Have a look at my sandpit. Do you think that is okay? 16:59, March 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::I read your plan, it's great but it needs a more powerful 'background', I know state should control everything which is going on!! But however prices need to stay low, how would you manage that? Jon Johnson 11:07, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::I don't want direct state control, but dialogue between each sector and its corresponding department could create an environment in which good, constructive laws and taxes can be issued. More cooperation thus, and perhaps some interests of the government in big (monopoly) companies that fulfill a crucial role for Lovian infrastructure (transport, energy). Please note that Lovia is filled with private (quasi) monopolies. 11:30, March 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::::When I say 'control' I obviously mean that the state is the largest stakeholder of the companies, they give the so called 'license to operate' (which is not a real but rather a fictional license), nevertheless this implicates a large and well functioning cooperation. Jon Johnson 13:56, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Since most (important) sectors are dominated by one or two big players, there aren't too many parters to talk with. I think we can pull this off. Government shouldn't be given a majority in any company, but she should have a 'big part of the pie' so she can defend the interests of the people when there needs to be voted. This is however only the case for companies that directly affect the public interest. 17:22, March 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Maybe you should search the meaning of the word stakeholder, this isn't anything financial or something Jon Johnson 17:37, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Speech of A.C. Red Dear comrades, I have listened to Yuri his speech with great admiration and I do agree on what he has said, leftism is important and should make itself count. I'm no wonder when it comes to theoretical abstractions and if some of us represent the intellectual strength of the leftist movement, then I want to be the part that embodies the practical change. We leftists can make a difference as long as we dare to say what is on our minds! Several movements have made similar breakthroughs in the past as the one that we can make. Leftism must be the force of radical, but logical change, a force of the greater good. I believe in the power of our ideals like I believe in you. Don't be ashamed for what you feel and think, like homosexuals and atheists once had to do. Let us break free from our isolation and unite, let us free the people of Lovia! - (better late than never) 13:26, March 15, 2010 (UTC) A: I put it to you that the people do not benefit from intellectual delights, while you are thinking of theories the people on the streets are starving! Y: Sure, but we aren't the Paris Commune. Lovia has already an established social system. We have to take our action to the next level and start an intellectual offensive against both the reactionaries and the preachers of inertia. Blind action would only result in defeat, if we want to make progress we'll need a solid basis to fall back upon if necessary. A: Maybe. Still, action needs to be undertaken to support the lowest levels of society. Y: And yet we should make the intellectual struggle our priority for a full victory is needed before we can finish the details. It may sound rude, but it is honest: They who live in the gutter of society wont be helped by food alone. We need to change our entire system and deal with the causes instead of just trying to cure the symptoms. Talk & Comments -- Wow, look at the crowd going wild! PS: do I sense some 'steak socialism' here? 13:36, March 15, 2010 (UTC) :Maybe a little I can't compete with you without promising the people something they can touch. You do know that commodity fetishism isn't eatable, do you? 13:40, March 15, 2010 (UTC) ::I know, we had that discussion already quite a few times. In for a little stand-off in front of the public? 13:41, March 15, 2010 (UTC) :::Oké. Now I'm gonna run to catch my train. 13:44, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Others What about inviting WLP as well? Libertarianism can be rather leftist :) 18:20, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :Why not? The more the merrier, and in order to make this meeting a real success we need to invite leftists from all around the political spectrum... It is rather wide indeed! I already felt as if we'd forgot someone! Dr. Magnus 18:23, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay, we are happy to hear we have support from a rather unexpected corner, feel free to add your name to the list of invitees. And maybe invite some others from WLP! Jon Johnson 18:25, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm not from the WLP, Jon . I just suggested you could invite them. 18:33, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::Okay, I will, but feel free to join this meeting, maybe we can refine our results with your knowledge and experience on the country. Jon Johnson 21:51, March 1, 2010 (UTC) I hope it's soon i loves me some Lovia! Marcus Villanova 22:34, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :Also, you can add this to the page: all the invitees are hereby invited to dine in the great halls of Donia Castle in the Emerald Highlands together with his Excellence the Baron of Donia after the meeting is over. There will be entertainment in the form of choirs singing (you just think of some Lovian choirs) and fireworks. Dr. Magnus 13:52, March 2, 2010 (UTC) May I join? I know its a bit late of a request, but I would like to be able to join in. As it turns out, I have the time to write a speech, so I'd like to join. I don't mind coming in last. Even if its a no, I'd like a definite answer. Edward Hannis 22:49, March 15, 2010 (UTC)